1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors, specifically to a blind spot mirror configured to couple to a side mounted automobile mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viewing a blind spot in a vehicle is a standard motion as one is trying to make a turn or change lanes. Different vehicles have different blind spots, larger vehicles have bigger blind spots, as the vehicle is longer and, therefore has a larger blind spot area. Smaller vehicles have a smaller blind spot, but nonetheless smaller vehicles still have a blind spot area. Mirrors have been incorporated to existing vehicle mirrors to improve viewing the blind spot area, either by coupling an extra mirror to the vehicle mirror or adding additional mirrors to the vehicle itself. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,250, issued to Ely, discloses an accessory for attachment to a conventional planar rear view mirror adjustably mounted on a side of a vehicle to afford the driver a rearward view, said accessory including the combination of: a wedge-shaped supporting member having a planar front face and a planar rear face inclined thereto, said rear face being larger than the mirror portion on the said conventional rear view mirror to be covered by said front face, said mirror-supporting surface having a predominant direction of extension, there being a first fixed angle of inclination within the range of ½ degree to 4 degrees measured in a reference plane extending perpendicularly to said predominant direction of extension, there being defined a second fixed angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,191, issued to Kim, discloses an adjustable convex rearview mirror comprising a mirror housing carrying a convex mirror and a support housing pivotally coupled to the mirror housing and adapted to be rigidly secured to a planar surface, such as the exterior rearview mirror of a motor vehicle. The mirror housing telescopically receives a part of the support housing therein. The support housing has a cantilever arm thereon with a pin at the distal end. This pin is selectively received in a plurality of apertures in the mirror housing to selectively adjust the angular alignment of the mirror relative to the support housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,359, issued to Lawson, discloses a mirror assembly for a vehicle. A small, flat mirror is mounted through use of a wedge-shaped adhesive block to the inside portion of a conventional side view mirror. The block positions the small mirror at an angle of about 15.degree. to 20.degree. with respect to the plane of the side view mirror to thereby eliminate the “blind spot” to the side and the rear of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,476, issued to Gabrielyan, discloses a Blind Spot Rear-View Minor Assembly System whereby the blind spot to either rear side of the driven vehicle can be observed by the operator. Such system comprises a secondary mirror assembly swivally mounted to the primary or interiorly mounted rear-view mirror assembly in the vehicle. The system includes a base member mounted to the back wall of the primary assembly, and on which a pivot mechanism is mounted, a rod-and-ball arrangement pivotally mounted to such mechanism, with the ball being universally swivelably in a socket in the secondary mirror assembly. A retainer is mounted on the base member to retain the rod in its adjustable length-wise position to the primary assembly with such retention also preventing the primary assembly from freely pivoting about the pivot mechanism, the rod becoming automatically free of the retainer in the event the body of operator or passenger strikes the secondary assembly in a jarring collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,254, issued to Dyer, discloses: an auxiliary mirror having a base with perpendicular members for abutment with a vehicle mirror housing. An extension on one of the members carries the auxiliary mirror. Elastic straps with hook elements secure the base to the mirror housing. The base is shaped to abut the mirror housing perimeter.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in adjustability, being limited in angle-ability, being expensive, being non-durable, being limited in positioning, being bulky, and being limited in positioning, being limited in movement, and being ineffective.
What is needed is a blind spot mirror that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.